Recreational use of drones in residential areas is becoming increasingly popular while regulation of such devices is slow to adapt. As a result, drones can be used to capture images and video of private residences and people on private property without their consent. Currently, there are few ways to prevent drones from capturing images and video of private property all of which are inefficient and unreliable. A need exists for a reliable means for protecting privacy from drones.